


Portrait of time

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 「時間可以延伸，可以壓縮，但就是不能回頭。」「為什麼不？」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

「時間可以延伸，可以壓縮，但就是不能回頭。」

「為什麼不？」

尼爾非常認真地看著一派輕鬆寫意的男人，就他所知男人的每一句話都像是經過再三斟酌，像是人生中的每一個環節都是不可或缺的線索，對於他接下男人所遞出的橄欖枝的這件事上，他的確說了謊，更準確來說他隱瞞了大部分的事實，假象之所以能夠難以辨別便是基於一部份的真實，拯救世界並不純然是他起身行動的理由，在尼爾看見男人的第一眼開始他就被他身上的謎團深深吸引，他對太多事情感到好奇，或許這就是他之所以能成為一個研究者的原因，他亟欲探索的世界從宏觀到微觀，平凡至在他們初識的那一晚從男人那而得到的，代價未定的免費酒水，或是更深沉的，男人不經意間透露出的情感，他看著那個表情覺得自己像是被重力井困住的行星，他真想知道是什麼樣的人才能讓男人露出這樣的表情。

尼爾放任自己露出微笑，在男人面前他似乎更容易鬆懈的近乎毫無防備，有時男人的眼神譴責這一點，卻過於柔和的從未提起這個問題。

「你會讓我的教授中風。」尼爾不怎麼認真的抱怨，輕鬆而歡快的語氣讓男人的嘴角勾起迷人的弧度。

「我總是說得太簡單了。」男人看起來有些困擾，比起理論他更重視實踐，至少他在被男人摔到緩衝軟墊上時總是真切地體會到這一點，至少那些汗水和疼痛都是值得的，遠勝過男人試圖和他解釋數分鐘後依舊無果。

「我會試著跟上。」尼爾偏著頭，試著讓自己的態度不要太過急躁，「這幾個月以來我看到的成員沒有幾個，我猜我還在試用期。」

「只看到那些人是因為現在人手真的不多，如果你想知道的話。」

「那你招募我的時候隱瞞的很好，告訴我，我是你的第一個嗎？」尼爾抬起眉毛，興致盎然的看著男人，看著那沉靜的雙眼透出遲疑的色彩，尼爾知道到自己的話裡有太多曖昧的留白，倘若男人若完全沒有意識到這個，他可能會讓兩人的關係點到為止，但男人那幾乎無法察覺的隱忍語氣給了他一半的答案。

「你真的想知道？」

尼爾最後忍不住輕輕笑了起來，讓那份試探輕巧的切過他發顫的心臟邊緣，那總是讓他有種瀕臨懸崖的感受，帶著針刺的興奮讓他懷疑自己對此上了癮，男人領著他走進帶有密碼鎖的倉庫，沒有費事的去阻擋尼爾探看內容的動作，謹慎如男人不可能會如此大意，除非他本來就打算讓尼爾知曉，男人有太多這一類不知該歸類於大意或是信任的舉動，男人認識他不到一個小時，就允許尼爾藉著醉意在大街上蹣跚的半撞進他懷裡，尼爾對於確定的事情他很少猶豫，男人的態度卻讓他跟著不確定了起來。

「當我說不要拘泥於線性時間，你有什麼想法？」

「我可以告訴你很多版本的答案，但我得說我們受到主觀感受的影響，不管如何都無法與你完全相同。」

「你不想回答我。」男人講的篤定，尼爾很確信男人沒有任何詢問的意味，僅僅陳述一個他所看到的事實，不知怎的他像是期待尼爾的答案會大膽些，那讓尼爾忍不住吊他胃口。

「若我未曾說出口，這個答案永遠都不會錯。」

「也永遠都不會對。」

尼爾觀察著他們走進的房間，巨大的反照窗和不同的紅藍色調吸引了他的注意，喃喃的開口：「反正你不真的想要一個答案。」

這句話終於讓男人滿意了，至少他眼角的笑紋讓尼爾沒有後悔自己基於衝動而做出的答覆，這幾個月來男人或多或少的解釋了組織的目的，尼爾花了很長的時間體會到這份工作的真正的核心在於耐心等待，即使他在進這道門之前僅有模糊的概念，跨越了不少物理定律與哲學思考的迷障，男人敘述的的時候就像在說明一個平凡無奇的道理，從未透露更多的細節。

「第一個守則，如果你沒有看見自己出來，就別走進旋轉門。」

「結果會先於動機？」尼爾試著不去想使用陌生科技的風險，男人的表現並不像是擅於愚弄他人，他的坦承一向讓尼爾很受用，至少在關乎任務或組織上的問題他幾乎從未閃躲。

「若你沒有選擇走進去便不會有結果。」男人指了指對窗倒著走進旋轉門的兩人，示意尼爾加緊跟上，機器運作聲蓋過他呼之欲出的疑問，當他們重新踏出門的時候看到對向窗的兩人重複著過去，從這個角度看著自己很有趣，他有這麼多動作就像是他的雙手象徵了他不安分的靈魂，那些小動作既熟悉又陌生，更重要的是這一切都是逆轉的。

「哇喔。」尼爾看著自己習慣性的抓頭髮，倒轉著和男人一起踏出視線外。

男人沒有打斷他，只是拿著他們需要的氧氣瓶安靜地等待，尼爾看過簡報了，知道這麼做的風險和需要注意的事項，尼爾只讀了一遍，便知道那些文字組合而成的只是冰山一角，直到踏出逆轉艙的時候他才真正意識到這一點，他們的呼吸讓氧氣罩佈滿水氣，周遭的所以事物都以一定的程度扭曲或逆轉，他看著自己的手，即使知道自己仍在主觀上順行，依舊無法免除那種怪異感。

「這很奇怪。」尼爾很久沒有以這種純然的觀察與探索看待這個世界了。

「感受它。」男人的聲音從他身旁傳來，「給自己一點時間。」

周遭的鳥鳴和遠方的車流聲響都化成模糊的音聲，只有男人的嗓音是唯一清晰的部分，沉穩的托住他胸口不安的鼓動，他踏出第一步、第二步，接著在男人縱容的目光中笑著跑了起來，他知道自己跑不過男人的，但這一切都不關乎競爭或好勝，或是想證明自己的確能超越期待，他感受到風從後吹來，揚起的沙塵在他腳下恢復平靜，他在幾分鐘後就嘗到了帶著氧氣罩衝刺的後果，但仍笑著被迅速跟上的男人攬住不穩的身軀，上氣不接下氣的感受備受刺激的肺部，「你為什麼不阻止我？」

「如果我阻止你，你就不會記得了。」男人的手環著他的腰，小心翼翼的力道讓尼爾惶惑的想著自己究竟做錯了什麼，「我要你記得。」

或者做對了什麼，如果尼爾從未另有所圖，就不會沉浸在男人的縱容中假裝一無所知，也不會在看見男人的眼神後備受折磨，男人看起來是多麼想要吻他，我要你記得，他不知道男人指的是此時此刻或是未來的某個部分，尼爾會稱之為現實，他們的現實，即使周遭世界流動與他們截然不同，尼爾仍然能夠在男人的身上找到回家的路，旁人或許會稱之為盲從，或是任何足以讓人錯置的依賴感，但尼爾篤定而無可救藥的想，他會稱之為愛情的開始。

「緩過來了？」

尼爾在男人柔軟的目光中笑了起來。

「你接住我了。」

尼爾覺得現在他只要看到艾佛斯就反射性的想跑。

艾佛斯就是那種典型的軍人，只要一句話能完成的解說就不會再說第二次，用一種看似隨意但卻警醒的姿態觀察周遭所有變化，即使擁有物理學碩士尼爾也無法完全理解艾佛斯每次佈置給他的訓練任務，他甚至懷疑艾佛斯討厭他，但惠勒保證艾佛斯若真的討厭他，他的問題永遠都不會得到答案，尤其是那些特別愚蠢的問題。

「你要我去追蹤老闆？為什麼不是其他人？比如惠勒？」尼爾真的無法控制自己像個傻子一樣複述艾佛斯的話，艾佛斯現在的表情微妙的像是正看到可愛動物做蠢事，他吸了吸鼻子，調整了自己的站姿偏過頭，靠在皮帶上輕點的指尖暗示著他正按耐著性子思考回覆，這是好現象，至少他還願意思考自己要不要回覆。

「被追蹤的對象不能知道自己被追蹤，我是你的訓練官，我得確保你建立自信心和不會受傷，你真的去跟蹤惠勒，沒先知會她的話她會二話不說打斷你的鼻樑。」

「難道老闆就不會嗎？」尼爾試圖做最後的掙扎，除了艾佛斯以外那男人可說是最難掌握行蹤的人了，在定例訓練裡他幾乎不會到場，只有在交付任務和定期匯報的時候才能看到他疲憊的身影，沒有人知道他做了什麼或是住在哪裡，尼爾完全不知道這跟建立自信心有什麼關係。

「我能告訴你這禮拜他什麼時候會出現在哪裡，僅只如此。」艾佛斯遞給他一個塑膠罐。

「做什麼？」

「你會花很多時間在車上。」

尼爾覺得自己應該好好去做個助教的。

接下來幾天他花了非常多時間去好好研究男人的工作，基本上他比較像是個組織領導，策畫任務流程的其實大部分都是艾佛斯跟韋勒，男人只有部分比較重要的任務會親自參與，這個禮拜會在國內進行一些任務的前期佈署，所以待在總部的時間長了一些，也製造了很多讓尼爾練習的機會，前提是尼爾不要在男人面前就暴露太多搞砸任務，艾佛斯雖然對他很不留情面，至少他給的提議都是非常實用的，小到他給的那個塑膠罐子，大到必須利用哪種方式隱藏自己的行蹤或自保，大多都是原則性的方向，尼爾必須動腦去填補它，除了幾次被查探他的進度而突然出現的艾佛斯嚇到以外，他自認自己做得還不錯。

一天晚上他蹲等了好幾個小時的努力終於有了意義，他的任務是向艾佛斯匯報男人的行蹤、他見了什麼人，還有最好是他現居的住處，最後一項是艾佛斯設置的加分題，意思大概就是他覺得尼爾做到的機率微乎其微，那總讓他燃起一股子好勝心，還有源源不絕的絕望，他老是在某個時間點就被斷了蹤跡，除了男人真的很喜歡喝健怡可樂之外他真的沒什麼太大收穫──在私人資訊方面──尼爾花了好幾天才意識到真正的困難點在於，男人在日常生活中就無時無刻的避免自己被追蹤，那就像是一個反射性的自保動作或只是某種偏執，所以尼爾在做任何動作前都非常小心，這次他在男人跟蹤一個目標人物時跟在他後面，在經過幾個轉角時差點被甩掉，並跟著男人進入一個吵雜的俱樂部，擁擠的人群和吵雜的音樂讓尼爾的腦裡響起警鐘，當他正要撤出的時候就被冰冷的薄片抵住頸側，他所有的注意力全部集中在反擊並生存的可能性上，冰冷的寒意從背脊爬到頭頂，甚至無法控制的開始耳鳴──

「尼爾。」壓制住他的男人鬆開了力道開口喚了他，尼爾在那一瞬間發覺吵雜的音樂回到了他的聽覺中，但男人的嗓音向標槍一樣切進他渾沌的腦袋裡，「你在做什麼？」

「你用刀。」尼爾的喉頭乾澀，強迫自己轉頭看向男人，「我從沒看你用過。」

男人已經把手上的東西收起來了，他像是留意到尼爾的臉色，不置可否的拉著他的手肘向前走，「我們離開吧，這裡不好說話。」

尼爾被動的被男人拉著離開喧鬧的環境回到街上，他不知道自己是不是間接的搞砸了男人的任務，或是今晚沒有一件事情是對的，但男人一點都沒有責怪的表情或話語，只是帶著他走進另一個看起來人煙稀少，酒保甚至懶得來招呼的酒吧，男人在他們坐定後抬手示意點酒，「兩杯伏特加通寧。」

「我以為你不喝酒。」

「我只是不在工作的時候喝。」男人認真的看著他，「你還好嗎？」

我不好，他不該被嚇壞的但還是不夠冷靜，他沒預料到的事情多不勝數，他不敢想像男人是用什麼樣的表情拿刀抵住他的脖頸，他不知道——

「嘿，尼爾，看著我。」男人抬起手輕觸他的臉側讓他轉過頭看向他，深褐色的雙眼堅定如昔，卻帶著太過柔和的暖意，「你現在是安全的，如果我嚇到你了我很抱歉。」

尼爾不知道男人為什麼要道歉，他不知道怎麼面對他的歉疚，像是在看著他人的眼神總是讓他無所適從。

「我毀了你的任務。」

「你沒有，我本來就要結束了。」男人接過酒保草率滑過來的酒杯，推了一杯到尼爾面前，「我倒是有些意外你會出現。」

「艾佛斯的訓練，我做的很糟。」尼爾拿起酒杯輕啜了一口，讓那氣泡在舌尖飛舞，突然意識到男人點了他最常喝的酒。

「我會跟艾佛斯談談，但你其實做的不錯。」男人笑了出來，讓尼爾漸漸放鬆了下來，他真喜歡他笑起來的樣子，男人安靜地等著他沒有說完的話語，柔和的催促讓尼爾著了魔一般的繼續開口。

「我無法否認這有部分出自於我的私心。」尼爾偏頭煩躁的順過他雜亂的髮絲，「我一點都不了解你。」

「我也不怎麼了解你，這有讓你好過一點嗎？」男人的嗓音被酒精催化成醇厚的低音，讓尼爾險些迷失在他的字句裡。

「我可是你親自招募的。」尼爾抗議。

「瞧？這就是矛盾所在。」男人輕轉著杯身，晶瑩的水珠順著男人修長的指尖滑進指縫，留下一道讓人分心的水痕，「答應我好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「如果你想知道什麼我都能盡力回答，」男人沒有看他，將自己的情緒藏在眼簾下，「但別再那樣跟著我了。」

像是帶著警告的語句讓尼爾屏住氣息，一直到男人看到他的表情後搖了搖頭，「我不是那個意思，尼爾。」

「你得說清楚。」尼爾不想讓自己的語氣聽起來太委屈，但明顯失敗透頂，「我不會讀心。」

「如果你跟在我後面，誰能好好看著你？」男人輕輕的嘆息。

尼爾覺得自己的臉開始發熱，無法理解男人的這句話究竟隱含了多少事物，單單一句話就讓他感受到擔憂與懊惱，無奈與寵溺，他曾經想過自己是不是會錯意，男人總是隱瞞的太多，透露的太少，偏偏那恰好透出的情緒既深沉又綿長，尼爾在明白之前就近乎窒息的渴望他，誘惑他提出未知後果的邀約，或是一個衝動未料的吻，這一切都讓尼爾既不解又滿足。

「這次你要請我。」尼爾噘嘴，「我還沒真的從剛才發生的事反應過來。」

「就說別跟著我了。」男人抬起眉，眼裡卻是笑著的，替彼此再叫一輪酒。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我沒醉。」
> 
> 「這是你今晚最沒有說服力的一句話了。」

「我沒醉。」

「這是你今晚最沒有說服力的一句話了。」

尼爾能感受到男人的聲音近在咫尺，他幾乎能聞到男人身上淡淡的氣味，沒有一絲人工香調的味道，混雜在衣服織物中像是男人帶給他的第一印象，沉穩而低調，不帶一絲多餘的部分，他的腦子像是一團迷霧一樣，他猜想自己不該喝下最後那杯啤酒的，那讓他前幾輪喝的酒聯合起來報復他的輕率，男人用肩膀和手臂撐住他，尼爾一直在試圖不讓自己丟臉的埋進男人懷裡和走直線中奮力掙扎，可惜他的兩條腿像是從來沒學會走路過，不停地踏上彼此意圖投奔地心引力的懷抱。

「就快到了，你還能走嗎？」男人的聲音裡聽起來既無奈又好笑，從尼爾開始語無倫次開始他就放棄了從尼爾口中問出住址的打算，尼爾一直覺得自己大概會被丟在哪間飯店房間裡，直到他看到男人從懷裡掏出鑰匙打開大門，他才意識到自己竟然醉到用一個最丟臉的方式被上司帶回家，還誤打誤撞地完成了他的加分作業，他一點都無法高興起來。

尼爾曾想過循序漸進的追求方式，不管是浪漫晚餐還是鮮花都可以被酒精拋在腦後了，更糟的是這甚至可能會連帶影響工作表現而他一無所知，他難過的想從樓梯最頂端滾下去。

「電梯雖然壞了， 」男人就此宣布，「但我想二樓應該還行。」

_我覺得我不行_ ，尼爾悲哀的想。

男人對他伸出手，「你介意嗎？我保證我們不會摔下樓梯。」

尼爾還沒有理解男人的手勢前就跟著伸出手，男人低下身使力將他從臀部托起輕鬆地把他揹了起來，尼爾壓下自己喉間呼之欲出的尖叫，雙腿緊緊夾住男人緊實的腰不只是為了他的幻想，尼爾覺得自己的臉肯定是要燒起來了，他長大後就沒被這麼揹過，但男人的手很穩，呼吸勻稱像是揹著棉花一樣，依他所言的二樓對他來說短的像在散步，尼爾開始想著那些他被逼著做的體能訓練或許不完全是個意志力的考驗，他攀著男人的肩膀跨過了羞恥的階段進入自我放棄，任何人看到男人抱著他的樣子都會原諒他孱弱的肌肉的。

男人一路都沒有說話，甚至在開門的時候都沒有把他放下來，尼爾混亂的想著這是不是某種暗示或是男人就是單純不想讓尼爾摔下去，他靠在溫暖的背上胡思亂想，忍不住輕蹭男人的肩膀換來他低低的笑聲，甚至可以說是憐愛的，那種無法遏止的愛護本能，「我們到了，尼爾。」

我們，尼爾不知道是自己的腦袋已經不足以思考太多東西，還是今晚的資訊量已經超出他的負荷，男人將他放到沙發上躺著，寬厚的大手撫著他的臉側觀察他的狀態，「你會頭暈嗎？如果想吐先拿著這個，我幫你倒點水。」

「我不想吐，我想睡。」尼爾推開他臨時拿來的桶子，並發現自己死抓著男人不放，男人竟然一點生氣的樣子都沒有，順著他的力道扶著他躺在沙發上，像哄小孩一樣撫順他的頭髮，「只是一杯水，一分鐘不到我就回來了。」

「一分鐘？」

「一分鐘。」男人應允，在拉開他的手之前隨著他的話語鎮重的緊握了一下，他總是那樣的認真，讓人覺得他說的每一句話都是真實的，那種真誠在這個行業裡幾乎不存在，在組織裡尼爾就像一個未受淬鍊的童話，殊不知他們的領頭人才是最讓人意外的那一個。

時間在人們意識到的時候才有了意義，將分刻畫為秒的掙扎向前，他想起男人曾經的警告，不管逆轉了多久都要花同等的時間回來，那像是一個不可避免的代價，他們拯救世界所犧牲的是無法被一般定義估量的時間，當他不再細數自己逆轉的時間時便明白了男人的話語，多次逆流而上的他們在時間裡失去了意義，而他最怕的是獨自一人迷失在逆轉的時間裡。

「尼爾。」男人拿著一杯溫水回來遞給他，看著他接過去後滿意的坐到沙發一角，靜靜的看著他喝完那杯水，彷彿尼爾值得他如此等待而無須去做其他事情把握時間，尼爾這一生說過無數謊話，不管是善意的或是單純為了自身利益而編造，但男人不同，他只能看出男人身上被過往切鑿的痕跡，或許他曾經有過軍旅生活，或是某個組織裡訓練有素的探員，他不曾透露關於自己的過往，也不熱衷於隱瞞它，那讓他在不願意提起的時候特別明顯，甚至只要觀察的再久一點就能得到部分的線索，尼爾並不是傻子，當他知道這些的時候並不認為自己能無動於衷。

「為什麼？」

「什麼？」

「為什麼要帶我來這裡？」

「因為你醉了，尼爾，你需要一個地方休息。」

「別、」尼爾皺起眉頭，看著男人放在沙發上的手和他之間的距離有如咫尺之遙，他鼓起勇氣抬眼用毫不掩飾的表情看著男人，「別對我說謊。」

男人在瞬間僵在原地，尼爾握住男人的手，小心翼翼的一如他的語氣，「如果你想要，就好好看著我。」

尼爾從未覺得自己如此脆弱，他害怕太多事物，此時他更害怕的是來自男人的拒絕，但男人的視線一直鎖在他身上，給了他最真切不過的答案，尼爾撫上男人的脖頸，看著自己的手在那具有光澤的深色肌膚上滑動，終於貼合的雙唇讓尼爾從喉間發出的輕柔的嘆息，他的指尖在男人腦後的髮際輕輕的畫著圈，男人含吮著他的下唇靠近他，低下身讓尼爾攀附在他肩膀上，鼻尖碰著鼻尖細細喘息，男人緊閉著雙眼專心感受他，直到他半睜開眼平穩下呼吸，「我得確定。」

「確定什麼？」

「這真的是你要的。」

尼爾靜靜的看著他，發現自己很難對男人感到生氣，只因為他本身也是由數個不確定的選擇組成，每一步都塑造了他們，唯一質疑男人的便是他自己，沒有人能夠比他自身更能明白每個舉措後的代價，過去都是由數個封閉而確信的事實描繪成記憶的樣貌，男人對未來有著完美的計畫與必須要走的路，縱使如此他也和尼爾一樣對未來一無所知，那讓他既安心又害怕的試著緊抓著每一刻。

「我知道你也醉了，這難道會影響任何事嗎？」尼爾躺在那兒讓男人環著他，耐心的笑著等待男人給予他想要的一切，男人困擾而無奈的敗下陣來，貼著他的臉頰輕聲開口，「你想換個地方嗎？」

「這裡就很好。」尼爾向後仰起頭享受男人的唇舌在他的脖頸上愛撫，嫻熟的動作讓他既興奮又忌妒，在男人生命中也曾經有過一個人被這樣愛過，解開他的衣服把吻落在他漸漸光裸的身軀上，像是在膜拜他的每一個部分，男人向下舔吻含吮他的雙乳、起伏的胸膛並在肚臍打轉，在昏暗的光線裡抬眼看著他吻上他顫抖的小腹，尼爾的頭躺倒在扶手上感受男人的吐息隨著他的手指向下、再向下，解開他的褲頭曖昧的隔著內褲用唇磨蹭他硬的發痛的性器，尼爾嗚咽著在男人的手下化成了水，想要夾緊的雙腿被男人壓得更開，他抬起尼爾的臀部脫掉最後一塊布料，親吻他的膝蓋和身上新生的瘀青，不能怪他，他已經習慣了那些描繪在他皮膚上的青色，直到男人憐惜著舔吻著像是要安慰他的痛楚，他緊繃的肌肉才獲得了喘息的片刻，男人用十足膩人的方式將他打開，在他身上留下與瘀青交錯的紅腫吻痕。

那些在他夢裡的想像化成了真實，但男人比他想像中的好上太多，那令人發瘋的唇包覆住他急需照料的陰莖，尼爾發出窒息的聲音，用雙手抱住男人規律起伏的頭顱，細碎的水聲令人羞窘又滿足，男人如此快速的掌握他的敏感帶使他迅速陷落，他並不是第一次嘗到這種失速的快感，但男人卻給他一種帶著一種溫暖的疼痛，既急迫又溫吞的將他的一切吞吃入腹，「吻我，拜託。」尼爾喘息著索求，男人沾上他的體液的唇晶亮而色情，吻上他的時候尼爾嚐到他自己的味道，帶著繭的指掌握住尼爾的手套弄他自己，不受控制又熟悉的觸感與力道令他退無可退，在男人反覆刺激他敏感的前端時呻吟著射了出來。

他們靠著前額恢復呼吸的節奏，尼爾親暱的磨蹭著他的臉對他耳語：「你還沒射。」

「嗯哼。」男人依戀著又吻上他，慢步調的將他帶進另一個溫柔的情慾裡，在他伏下身之前男人輕輕的抵住他的下頷阻止他，「這樣就好。」

尼爾被牽著握上男人的性器，男人低沉著暗示他如何讓他舒服的嗓音讓尼爾從頭頂酥麻到他的背脊，他貪婪地看著男人身陷情慾的樣子，微張著唇隨著尼爾的手指本能的挺動跨部，看著他的眼神像是看著失散已久的戀情，男人皺著眉在他唇間喘息，將呻吟埋在他們的每一吻之間，他們像是永遠都吻不夠似的，尼爾無預警的加快了手上的動作使他悶哼一聲，將溫熱的精液撒在尼爾的指掌和彼此的小腹間。

好一陣子他們只能靠著彼此喘息，尼爾向前將頭靠上他的肩膀閉上眼睛，男人輕撫他的後頸在他髮間輕啄，尼爾知道這對他們兩個來說怎樣都不夠，但男人似乎能準確得知他此時席捲而來的濃厚睡意，笑著拿起布巾清理這場甜蜜的混亂，「我們得清理一下，要不然你會不好睡的。」

「不要讓我淹死就好。」尼爾靠在他身上無法抵抗任何一分睡眠的誘惑，「拜託。」

尼爾著迷的聽著迴盪在男人胸膛的笑聲，太可惜了，尼爾昏昏沉沉的想，他真想看看他現在笑起來的迷人樣子。

尼爾花了很長一段時間確認自己並不是在做夢。

尼爾通常不是那麼擅長早起的人，所以顯得這一刻特別難得，他不到五分鐘就已經對著男人的睡臉失神了好幾次，看著男人的睡臉他更捨不得發出聲音破壞這一刻，放慢自己的呼吸幾乎又要再睡過去，他從來沒有看過男人這麼毫無防備的模樣，在人前他通常都展現出俐落的氣勢與圓滑的交涉技巧，他可以稱之為和善的但永遠都會有一分防備，塑造出既熟悉又疏離的形象，陽光灑落在男人臉上勾勒出漂亮的陰影，沒多

久男人發出低沉的喉音，睡眼惺忪半睜開眼睛，厚實的雙唇抿著誘惑尼爾再次重溫昨日溫吞又柔軟的吻。

「這是真的嗎？」尼爾陷在枕頭裡放輕聲問道，彷彿再大聲一點就能嚇到眼前的人，或是他自己脆弱的想像。

「你是指哪個部分？」 男人調整了姿勢靠近他，認真的表情在幾秒後慢慢轉為一抹俏皮的笑意，伸出手將尼爾的髮絲挽到耳後，「再真實不過了。」

尼爾閉起眼睛享受男人的撫觸，勾起的嘴角如他所願的得到了男人輕柔的啄吻，尼爾偏過頭讓這個吻加深，起身跨坐到男人身上，男人扶著他的腰輕輕摩娑，「尼爾？」

「我要完成我昨天開始的事情。」尼爾忍不住在男人身上輕蹭，有些意外兩人在床被下的身軀什麼都沒穿，注意到同樣一件事的男人難得有些困窘的開口：「我幾乎是抱著你上床就睡著了。」

喔，尼爾咬著唇毫不愧疚的笑了出來，他們唯一沒有在清理時擦槍走火的原因是他們累到差點雙雙在浴缸裡滅頂，弄乾彼此的身體又是另一項挑戰，現在他可是完全清醒了，細細舔吻男人的雙唇並在施力咬上時換來一聲悶哼，男人摟著他的腰保持平衡在床頭櫃的抽屜摸索，同時他依舊努力不懈的想在男人漂亮的肌膚上留下痕跡，他抽走男人拿到的潤滑液倒了一些在男人勃起的陰莖上和自己股間，「很冰」，男人的警告慢了一步傳來，尼爾不疾不徐的揉按自己的穴口並嘗試塞入一指。

「你要來溫暖我嗎？」他在男人耳邊輕喘著耳語，有些老套的下流話意外的受用，男人溫熱的手捧住他的臀部並時不時地擦過他的臀縫，難得有些急躁的動作讓尼爾更放慢了自己的步調，看著男人在他身下帶著情慾克制自己的火辣表情，他拉著男人的手加入自己，不受他控制的節奏讓他興奮的低吟，男人專注地看著他的反應彷彿那是最迷人的風景，跟著他呼吸的節奏開拓他的身軀，那樣的眼神和動作讓他感受到自己是被愛著的，他卻不敢再探詢這樣的愛是否值得他索求無度的用渴望來換取，慾望與愛是否能如此混為一談。

尼爾抬手撫上男人的臉頰，專注地看著他的同時緩緩將碩大的尺寸吞進自己的體內，男人套弄他半勃的陰莖轉移他的注意力，另一手在他腰間的力道暗示了男人也沒有表面上從容。

「看著我。」尼爾在適應過後緩緩擺動自己的腰，用最舒適的節奏操著自己，他的指尖撐在男人飽滿的胸膛上，居高臨下的撫過自己散落的髮絲並獲得了男人不帶掩飾的侵略目光，他滿意而挑釁的加快速度，毫無顧忌地呻吟出聲，換來男人好笑的語句：「老實說這裡隔音不太好。」

「這麼多間公寓你偏偏選了一個隔音不好的，」尼爾喘著氣笑出聲，「我開始覺得你意有所圖了。」

「還是你捨得和其他人分享我的聲音？」尼爾擺動臀部將他吞得更深，男人聞言扶著他的腰用力挺進，毫無預警的深度讓尼爾腰部發軟的伏下身，自此之後就再也不是尼爾能掌控的步調了，男人以精準的力道與角度上他，分毫不差的一再刺激他的前列腺讓他失去餘裕，他的肌肉緊繃著承受那層層疊加的快感，他無意識的舔吻男人放進他嘴裡的手指，男人坐起身吻上他，尼爾抱住他並發現自己對男人後腦細碎髮絲的觸感有些愛不釋手。

「你喜歡。」男人這句甚至不是疑問句，粗啞的嗓音帶著笑意的鼓勵他這麼做，像是他也喜歡尼爾在情動時無意識他身上抓搔的感覺，這種親暱的動作總是讓尼爾一再淪陷，攀著他迎合男人男人加快節奏的挺動，分享著彼此破碎的鼻息和親吻，他咬了男人的鼻尖舔去他的汗珠，男人則是舔吻他的耳垂發出情色的濕潤聲響，在逐漸失控的呻吟中攀向高潮。

「咖啡？」兩人平復過後男人在他懷裡不怎麼確定的問。

尼爾大笑出聲。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你知道、」尼爾躺在軟墊上感受自己痠疼的背，在這之前他甚至都不知道許多肌肉的用途，直到他過度使用它們為止，「我當初以為我應徵的是文書職位。」

「你該控制一下你自己。」

尼爾幾乎沒有聽到艾佛斯淹沒在槍聲回音後的話語，艾佛斯靠在牆邊看著他練習快速地開槍與拆卸槍枝，一般來說他並不是一個有耐心的老師，但只要你想，他可以非常有耐心的把你逼上絕境，他猜想男人在此時缺席的原因，對於那個隱藏太多祕密的男人艾佛斯一向都沒有什麼好臉色，但這一點都沒有影響他的專業程度，這讓他好奇當初艾佛斯是怎麼被招募進來的。

絕對不是在酒後被拉上床的關係，尼爾一向把那個夜晚歸咎於太多的酒精和神秘的吸引力，他一向知道男人看著他的眼神蘊含了太多的份量，他一直在觀察自己名義上的老闆，直到危機感將他們相敬如賓的試探變成了笑話，尼爾幾乎要被那濃烈的愛意與痛楚沖昏頭，他從未見過一個人可以如此去愛。

「抱歉？」

「你心不在焉，那在實戰上會害死你。」艾佛斯冷淡的評論，抬了抬下巴示意他繼續，「我不指望你能有多大殺傷力，但要保護自己。」

尼爾覺得自己受傷了，對艾佛斯擺出一個表達不滿的嘴臉後重新將注意力放在靶子上，開了幾槍後他不用將靶紙調近就知道自己搞砸了，因為耳罩的緣故他沒有聽到艾佛斯靠近了他，毫不防備的就讓艾佛斯把他的手臂壓下來拿走他的槍，灰綠色的雙眸帶著逼人的審視緊扣著他的表情，直到尼爾率先拉開距離好喘上一口氣，「怎麼了？」

「你沒有聽懂我說的，你得控制你的所有姿態，特別是你的情緒，我不用問就能嗅到你的浮躁。」

「我以為這是我該上的下一堂課。」尼爾乾巴巴的說，他承認自己沒有心思在這幾天的訓練上，他知道自己不該如此的，可是他實在無法輕易成為他們理想中的精銳。

「如果不是他是最好的教導者，我甚至不會讓他來教你，他的確是個控制情緒的佼佼者。」

「你想說什麼？艾佛斯？」

「你的目光全部都鎖在他身上，他不該任由你成為他的弱點，」艾佛斯把槍放下的聲音讓尼爾縮了一下，「他從來就沒有透露所有的資訊，這通常是一個危險的警告，但我相信他的真誠並不假。」

「問題在哪裡？艾佛斯？我以為你是他招募的。」

「在這行裡信任是個神話，我相信專業。」艾佛斯微微點頭，「我只是好心勸你別把所有心思都寫在臉上，我不想知道你跟他之間的事情，那不關我的事。」

「難道做這行的不該有任何牽掛嗎？你呢？」

「或許真的不該有，但事情該發生的就是會發生。」艾佛斯開始收拾裝備轉身離開，「誰說我沒有？男人間就只能有友情那點事嗎？」

太多訊息讓尼爾混亂到無以復加。

「再一次。」

當男人的聲音毫不留情地傳來時尼爾覺得自己幾乎是要死了。

「你知道、」尼爾躺在軟墊上感受自己痠疼的背，在這之前他甚至都不知道許多肌肉的用途，直到他過度使用它們為止，「我當初以為我應徵的是文書職位。」

「你應該要在接下我的酒之前想到這個。」男人柔順的嗓音帶著笑意，尼爾不用看向他就知道，男人臉上認真的表情此時正為他鬆懈成無可抑制的柔軟，那一向讓他著迷不已。

「我最鍾愛的失誤。」尼爾轉頭可憐兮兮地看向男人，「艾佛斯是不是有說我技巧性的減少訓練？」

「感謝他守口如瓶的品格，他從未提過。」男人走向他伸出手，「也感謝你的誠實，我現在知道了。」

尼爾看著男人出力將他拉起而繃緊的手臂肌肉，試著不去想那能夠醞釀什麼力量，對他做出摔倒在地以外的事是更好的選擇。

自從那天共度一個過於美好的早晨後他們再也沒聯絡過，男人馬不停蹄的在隔天投身於任務之中，在過去被視為常態的消失現今讓尼爾感到焦躁，大多數是源自於自己過高的期望，他並不認為一場性愛就能獲得所有他渴望的事物，一句錯誤的話卻能讓人失去所有，他不願讓這場關係變得小心翼翼的試探，男人的坦然讓他在這場自我懷疑的風暴中奠定了最穩固的基石，讓他不至於被影響太多。

_等我回來，我們要好好談談。_

他琢磨著男人認真的話語，還有落在臉頰上的吻，想著艾佛斯提到的牽掛與註定，在那些永無止境的任務中添上了幾分詩意的浪漫，

「你從來不在訓練的時候出現。」尼爾靠在牆邊，欣賞著男人殘忍的擺出下一個起手式，他簡直要摔出失敗的新高度了。

「你很好奇。」男人穩穩的托住他的攻擊，尼爾拉近距離藉此不肯鬆手。

「你從不出現。」尼爾強調，注視著男人在光線下淺上許多的眼睛，「卻太了解我了。」

「我做了一點調查，只是在招募前的準備工作。」

「只是為了招募？」尼爾不滿的看著男人的表情絲毫沒有動搖。

「我知道你做的比大多數人好，艾佛斯可不常表達意見。」

「什麼意見？」

「為了你好我得離你遠一點。」

「你沒有聽他的。」尼爾沈默了一下子後才緩慢的開口。

男人露出了一個難以解讀的表情，一如他一直以來的保留態度，但男人透露了他帶著柔軟的懊惱回應他，「這是我唯一一個應該做卻無法遵從的建議。」

尼爾鬆開男人的手，男人在他鼓勵的目光中扶上他的腰，另一手順著他的前臂滑到他的頸側，尼爾在這個曖昧的氣氛中輕聲地說，「我們還在做我們該做的事嗎？」

「如果那意味著一個吻，我是非常樂意的，」男人在他們試探的唇間微笑，「我只是確認你有沒有帶武器。」

尼爾不甚確定的鬆手，看著男人退後了幾步，流暢而猝不及防的拔出腰間的槍指向他，那一瞬間尼爾感受到相似的恐懼漫過他的身軀，接著被他的思考取代，他動也不動的觀察男人毫無破綻的神情，不帶一絲情緒彷彿前一刻的調笑未曾存在過，尼爾強迫自己思考各種方案，最後讓他腦裡男人的嗓音帶著他， _感受它_ ，逆轉的子彈在他手下飛舞，結果先於成因讓他們看待時間的方式更具直覺性，他讓一切流逝著直到他看到關鍵所在，他讓自己警醒而有所防備，準備下一個攻擊。

「很好，你有練習過。」男人在尼爾觀察他的同時也在評估尼爾的反應。

「你沒有上膛。」尼爾的眼睛直直的看向男人，同時沒有忽略他略帶沉重的呼吸。

「但在瞬間的反應是騙不了人的。」男人這次上了膛，「不管你眼前站了什麼人，這時你會這麼做？」

「一般來說我會嘗試說服，」尼爾不斷地觀察男人任何一個不尋常的舉動，「但若事情超出我的預期，我會以任務或重要人物優先。」

尼爾看見男人的瞳孔緊縮，被他的話引發某個他未能明白的反應，但他放下了槍，「永遠別讓情感影響你的判斷，尤其是對我，這是我對你唯一的要求。」

「你曾經看過什麼，」尼爾突然明白了那些細碎的反應，「否則你不會如此精確的要求。」

「尼爾──」

「我傷害過你嗎？」尼爾抬高音量打斷他，「那值得你打破自己的原則？用這種方法暗示我的未來？」

「那不只是我的原則，而你也沒有傷害我。」

尼爾看著男人疲憊而備受折磨的眼神，他曾想過一旦一個人逆轉太多次，是否就會喪失對線性時間與自我的掌控，思緒變得散亂卻廣闊，「你招募了我，並不只是為了我的專長對吧？」

「不。但這應該是要我親自告訴你的。」

「你已經告訴我了。」尼爾從未感受到如此迫切，「看看這些哀傷與憤怒，無時無刻的在你眼裡灼燒，我可以從你的觸碰，或是從你看著我的方式感受到，而你是唯一不明白的人。」

尼爾是如此渴望擁住那個破碎的男人，那些話語也在他心口劃出傷痕有如刀割，「如果你對我的未來如此確定，那你就不該懷疑自己的決定。」 

「我並不對未來如此確信，我只知道部分的你。」

「如果我沒問，你真的會告訴我嗎？」尼爾輕輕嘆息，指尖拂過他緊皺的眉間，他甚至不期望自己會得到一個確切的答案。

「該發生的已經發生了，而你永遠都會像現在這樣對我生氣。」男人摟住他的腰，無聲的尋求他的碰觸，他的手順著他俐落的面龐滑到他唇邊。

「如果未來已經注定，那有何自由意志可言？」

「你沒有選擇就不會發生。那是你的未來，不是我的，你必須去感受它。」尼爾感受到些微氣流的流淌，厚實的唇不斷擦過他的指尖，男人環住他的手將他拉得更近。

「即使那可能不是我想要的？」

尼爾幾乎是緊抓著男人不讓那自己深陷於那種失重的感覺，或即將失去的預感，男人似乎是從他的表情看出了什麼，讓他溫柔的撫上他的背，讓彼此的心跳無所隱藏。

「或許你會生氣，比現在更生氣，但你愛我更甚以往。」男人緩慢地說，像是每一句話都過他審慎的思考，像是他的每一個舉動都是待解的線索，而他終於明白男人身上那些無從著手的謎團，自始自終都是為了尼爾而存在。

「你怎麼知道？」

「那讓我知道我是怎麼去愛你。」

尼爾屏住氣息，為這個有如海浪強勁撲上他的話語失去聲音，但男人溫柔的橇開他的唇齒讓他流淚，緊抱著他讓他有所憑依，他從未如此脆弱與充滿暖意，那些描繪時間的各種方式都不及男人的一個吻，讓穿梭時間的情感有了歸宿，他們便是彼此生命中最真實的一切。

「你最後還是吻我了。」尼爾吸了吸鼻子，確信自己看起來足夠可憐激起男人的同情心。

「你永遠都能讓我驚訝。」

「你知道我的。」

尼爾笑著和他鼻尖碰著鼻尖，在男人再度吻上他時安然的閉上眼睛。

他們是彼此生命中最真實的一切。

那是屬於愛的時刻。

Fin.


End file.
